Without The Daddys
by greeneyedgirl813
Summary: When Charlie and Carlisle have to leave to go to California to take care of people who have been raped, Bella is left with the rest off the Cullens. What will happen when then Daddys are gone? M 2 be safe.


Disclaimer: I don't own jack and I don't know who owns him either.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was two in the morning. I was lying on Edward's chest when there was a knock on the door. Edward disappeared and Charlie stuck his head in. I was in my t-shirt and panties with my leg thrown off the side of the bed.

"Bell?" I rolled over and picked my head up off the pillow just enough to see him dressed in his police uniform with a duffle bag in his hand. The weird part was, it was two in the morning on a Saturday.

"Ya dad?"

"Listen. I have to leave for Northern California. They have called a ton of police officers to come down there. There were over fifty incidents of rape reported since last night and all the victims are describing the same four men. We are going down there to help catch them. But anyways, I called Carlisle and he said that the Hospital has contacted him too so he could examine the people. You are going to go stay with the rest of them because I'm not leaving you here by yourself with rapist on the loose. Even with Dr. Cullen gone, Emmett, Jasper and Edward will be there to protect you ladies if need be. So He said that Edward would be leaving in a few minutes and that he was going to come pick you up. So you need to get up, get dressed, and pack a bag for at least a week."

"It's two o' clock in the morning though." I whined.

"I know, but just think, you'll be allow to sleep in the same bed with Edward while I know about it and there will be nothing I can do about it because even if I told Esme to make sure you didn't sleep in the same bed with him, I know she considers you her own and she will not do that. So, get up."

"Ugh!" I groaned as I heaved my self out of the bed and I didn't care that Charlie was seeing me in my underwear. He made me anyways.

"I won't leave until someone gets here." He said and shut the door. I cut the lamp on and I had a text from Edward.

_Carlisle called as soon as I disappeared. I ran to get my car. I'll be there in five minutes._

I groaned again. I had only gone to bed an hour ago and I had been up since six the morning ago. In other words, I was exhausted. I pulled on my sweat pants and a hoddie over my tank top. If Alice gave me crap for the way I was dressed at two in the morning, I would yell at her. I threw my hair up and grabbed my duffel. I put my clothes and toiletries in it. I grabbed the iPod touch Edward gave me for Christmas and my cell phone and threw them in my purse that Alice had forced me to carry. I walked down stairs and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. My throat was dry.

Headlights filled the kitchen and Charlie stood up from the table. I hugged him bye and went outside. But, it wasn't Edward in his Volvo. It was Rosalie in her BMW. She rolled the top was up and she rolled down the window.

"Put your stuff in the backseat." She said I did so and then got in the car. "How are you?" she asked.

"Surprised and tired. How are you?" I asked

"Fine thank you. Why are you surprised?" she asked

"Edward texted me and said that he was coming to get me and because I never though that you would ever come get me for any reason. No offence, of course."

"None taken. I know that I haven't been very nice to you, so I can see why you would be surprised, but Edward was having car troubles which isn't surprising since it's a Volvo. I told him a year ago that he shouldn't get one, but did to me? No." I laughed at her face.

We didn't say anything else as we pulled up to the house. When she cut the engine, I saw Edward. He opened the back door and got my bag and then he opened my door and helped me out. I saw Emmett standing on the front porch in the light. Then I saw Rosalie walk up the porch steps and into his arms.

Edward and I were next to enter the house. Everyone was sitting in the living room and Carlisle was coming down the stairs with a suitcase in hand.

"Hi Bella." He said.

"Hey." Esme stood up and hugged me and then told Edward to help me get upstairs, settled and into bed. She walked out onto the porch and I saw them kissing through the window. Edward scooped me up and ran up the stairs. He set my bag down and I stripped off my sweatshirt and pants. Edward cut the lights and curled me up beside him.

"Good night Bella. I love you."

"I love you too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Read & Review. Next chapter will be out as soon as possible.


End file.
